clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:156.34.90.119
Hi, 156.34.90.119! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, and thanks for your edit to the Dime Penguin page! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please try to create an account, or, if you already have an account, sign in so we can identify you! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me on my talk page. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Alex001 (Talk) 09:40, 25 March 2009 Regarding your nice little comment on TS's page Excuse me? I believe I MADE those signatures and I HAVE THE RIGHT to remove my work from this website. Have you not heard of Copyright? I don't care about my articles not being deleted, but when it comes to my art they WILL be deleted, no matter the cost. (Talk to me!) 10:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Then that means Wikia is on my side then. If content of mine is used here without my permission, then I can actually request for it to be removed. (Talk to me!) 11:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Please allow me to quote the GDFL license Wikia is under; "If you are the owner of content that is being used on Wikipedia without your permission, then you may request the page be immediately removed from Wikipedia; see Request for immediate removal of copyright violation. You can also contact our designated agent to have it permanently removed (but it may take up to a week for the page to be deleted that way). You may also blank the page and replace it with the words but the text will still be in the page history. Either way, we will, of course, need some evidence to support your claim of ownership. Inversely, if you are the editor of a Wikipedia article and have found a copy hosted without recognizing Wikipedia or GFDL licence please see Wikipedia:Standard GFDL violation letter." Wikia and Wikipedia pretty much follow the same license, so there's barely any difference. (Talk to me!) 12:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) RE: It's 'HIS' Art IT'S HIS ART! He made it, he will delete it. His art, his work, his deletion. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with Turtleshroom. If Pogopunk wants to delete his artwork from the site, then he has every right to do so. Speeddasher It is Pogo's art. My Mum worked for a publisher, and I know UK and Irish copyright laws. And please don't bother everyone about grammar. This isn't the Grammatic Garden for Prepration of Young Wits, it's an online website, made for the sake of fun. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..''']] 21:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You don't think I made my art eh? Okay then, you've just crossed the line. Since you're such an oh-so-good artist, then tell me, from looking at my signatures what specific tools in Photoshop I used to create them. By the way, I do love it when you try to back seat moderate the wiki in an attempt to make yourself feel big. Before I leave, I'm going to make this very clear; 1. You are just an IP. You have no power whatsoever. Your attempts to make yourself seem like a Sysop are worth absolutely jack. 2. Until you register an account, no one will pay attention to you. I'm sure the bureaucrats and sysops are flattered that you are trying to take over their job but please remember that you have absolutely no administration here whatsoever. I may be leaving, but I damn well know that you are skating on thin ice with the staff here and unless you desist with your back seat moderating, you'll probably be on the receiving end of a block. Good day sir. POGOPUNK32 23:23, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Who Are You? Who are you? May you create an account?